Once Again
by deepindespair
Summary: Sasuke had to leave Naruto when they were only children. Now when they're reunitied what happanes?  *warning futre lemon/lime*


Hey everyone! It's my second fanfic. I became a bit daring and decided to write a series XD. Its sausnaru so hopefully you all will like it! I hope to post a chapter up at the latest once every two weeks but since I'm on holidays except sooner !its m because of swearing and some lemon but not much. Maybe just kissing. That's as far as I'm currently willing to test my skills. Enjoy!

SASUKE POV

That son of a bitch. He's going to piss me off so badly one day I will hurt him. He just did this to piss me off didn't he? That bastard. I will find my revenge. How could he do this to me? I ask him to give me a job when I get out of high school and he dunks me in a lowly office. For god's sake I am his brother. Has he no respect for me? I can still hear his words clearly now.

FLASHBACK (cause we all love them) 3rd Person POV

'Sasuke, why are you here? You never visit me unless it benefits you in some form or manner.'Itachi said with slight amusement in his voice.

'Brother you know why I am here! How could you send me to start that lowly office? Am I not good enough as vice-president? What am I doing wrong?' Sasuke yelled at him.

He had just received word from Itachi's secretary Kisame, about how Sasuke got the position of starting their new sub-branch in a less wealthy area.

'Oh I see you've heard about that. That's good then I don't have to tell you myself. To think I wasted all that time preparing for it. I wonder if…' Itachi started to trail off into his own little happy world.

'Brother…' Sasuke growled under his breath. He hated it when Itachi trailed off specifically to change the conversation around.

'Ah yes where I was? Oh that's right. Well I put you there for a reason.' Itachi calmly told the boy even though he was just yelled at.

'May I here this reason of yours?' Sasuke asked in a dangerous tone meaning it better be a good one or you just might regret it.

'Of course. Just not now.' Itachi replied. Even a blind person could see the smirk on his face.

Ok now Sasuke was beyond pissed. He punched the desk where Itachi was calmly working, making a slight dent.

'WHY THE FUCK NOT?' Sasuke shouted.

'Because little brother, there is a reason for everything. You will learn in time why I chose not to tell you the reason.' Itachi directly stared into Sasuke's confused and angry eyes.

When Sasuke looked in Itachi's eyes he knew the elder was hiding something. And Sasuke did not like being kept in the dark.

'Fine. I will go but I will only open the sub-branch and stay for half a year. If I see no improvements or reason in keeping it running, I will immediately return back here expecting my old job to be vacant if not I expect a promotion. Got that?' Sasuke glared at his brother.

'Yes little brother I understand. Now please go prepare and pack your bags. You will be sent there tomorrow. 'Itachi sighed as he saw his brother's back as he was walking away.

Sasuke slammed the door with a thud.

ITACHI POV

_Foolish little brother. If only you knew why I was sending you there, it's for your own good. You would be happy with me. I just wish that he is there when you first arrive. I hope you and Naruto can meet again. _Itachi mentally sighed.

He still remembers how Sasuke changed when they left Konoha.

When we moved to Konoha, Sasuke managed to befriend a boy called Naruto. He was adorable with his blonde locks and azure eyes. Those whisker marks on his cheek made him looks cute. Over the span of the years that we stayed there, Naruto and Sasuke became the best of friends. In fact they were so close they relied on each other more than anything. They were more like lovers than best friends. Then when Sasuke had just turned 14, my father chose to move to the city and forbade Sasuke and I from telling anyone for personal reasons.

Sasuke spent the most of the time with the blond. When we left I knew it would have a massive impact on Naruto and Sasuke.

When we came to the city, Sasuke became so closed off from the world. He refused to date even though he received many offers due to his good looks. He had no friends, only associates. The worst part was his eyes. They were so dead, emotionless. The only time you could really see any emotion was when he was very angry or when someone mentioned Naruto. He would have a fond look in his eye as if remembering all the times he shared with the blond. I knew that the chances of Sasuke meeting the blond was very slim so he arranged for a private detective to find Naruto's whereabouts and send him there under the pretence that he is setting the sub-branch of Uchiha Corporations.

The detective found him and that's where Sasuke is going now. He's now 23. I hope they meet soon and I hope it goes well.

Well, if it doesn't, that's their problem. I did the best I could.

Itachi kicked back in his chair and spun to face the window. Even though he tried to convince himself that their meeting was going to be a pleasant one, he had a gut feeling that he was wrong in every possible way.


End file.
